<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Promise by MissMcCarthy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24638842">Promise</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMcCarthy/pseuds/MissMcCarthy'>MissMcCarthy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cute, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Language</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:47:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>559</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24638842</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMcCarthy/pseuds/MissMcCarthy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Steve cusses and you're the only one around to hear?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve Rogers/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Promise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You and Steve were alone in the complex, everyone else had gone to get dinner but the two of you had just returned from a long mission. The mission had definitely taken its toll on you, and you were now lounging on the couch, every muscle seeming to ache. You’d decided to record a video to send to Sam who was off on a mission when a crash followed by a  little four-letter word came from the kitchen.</p>
<p>“Fuck.”</p>
<p>You immediately sat up, whirling to look at Steve who was staring down at the now shattered cup of ice water on the tile floor. It wasn’t until you bust out laughing that he realized what he said and the panic on his face left you laughing even harder, struggling to catch your breath. </p>
<p>“You can’t tell anyone, [Y/N]” Steve’s voice was a desperate plea as he imagined the teasing he’d surely endure for the rest of his life if the team found out he had slipped up. </p>
<p>“I dunno, Rogers. Why should I do that?” the grin on your face reminded him of the Cheshire cat. </p>
<p>He stepped over the broken glass, slowly approaching you. His voice was low as he approached, “Promise me you won’t tell anyone.” </p>
<p>“Don’t make me a liar, Stevie” you laughed, holding out your phone away from him. </p>
<p>“Come on, [Y/N]. You don’t want to do this” He’d reached the back of the couch by this point, and was looking down at you with his signature Disappointed Captain face. </p>
<p>You said nothing and started to scramble to your feet to run away when Steve jumped over the couch, dragging you back down onto it and pinning you beneath him. Silently you cursed your exhausted muscles as you struggled against him, trying desperately to keep your phone out of his reach as laughter bubbled out of you. </p>
<p>“Why shouldn’t I rat you out, potty mouth?” you smirked up at him, his face hovering above yours.</p>
<p>“Because - you - love - me” each word was punctuated by a light kiss, and when he pulled back you chased his lips, pulling him down onto you.</p>
<p>You lost yourself in the kiss, bringing your arms up to wrap around his neck. The fingers of your free hand slowly ran along his scalp, nails lightly scratching against him in the way you knew he loved. It wasn’t until you felt Steve’s hand on yours that you realized he’d grabbed your phone while you were distracted. </p>
<p>Letting out a soft sigh, you dropped back against the couch cushion, “Alright alright. I promise I won’t tell anyone.”</p>
<p>“Thank you, love” he smiled down at you, pressing a quick kiss to your forehead before sitting up and handing you back your phone. </p>
<p>“Else” you mumbled under your breath, a teasing smile on your face.</p>
<p>Steve froze, looking back at you, “What’d you just say?”</p>
<p>The ringing of Steve’s phone distracted him just long enough for you to spring off the couch and go racing down the hallway to your room. Steve tried to grab your arm before you made it out of the room, but you luckily managed to dodge him. As you raced around the corner, Steve’s voice followed you and you couldn’t help but burst out in laughter again.</p>
<p>“Hey Sam. Wait, no. I didn’t cuss! She sent you video?!”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>